


Sam and Frodo Comics

by mollyknox



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Comic, F/M, M/M, i'm just drawing what mr. tolkien wrote, text from the book, these books are...so gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27478819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollyknox/pseuds/mollyknox
Summary: sometimes I am compelled to illustrate the most romantic scenes from the Lord of the Rings!
Relationships: Frodo Baggins/Sam Gamgee, Rose Cotton/Sam Gamgee
Comments: 163
Kudos: 1325





	1. The Fellowship of the Ring - Flight to the Ford




	2. The Fellowship of the Ring - Many Meetings




	3. Mount Doom




	4. The Fellowship of the Ring - Shortcut to Mushrooms




	5. The Unpublished Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In 'The History of Middle-Earth: Sauron Defeated', a collection of Tolkien's drafts and writing around Lord of the Rings, there's a final chapter that never ended up in the book, ostensibly a chapter added to the Red Book by Sam. I thought it was really beautiful and bittersweet, and made it into a comic. I've edited parts of it out for length and changed a few pieces of punctuation but otherwise this is as Tolkien wrote it. You can read the whole epilogue here: http://faculty.smu.edu/bwheeler/tolkien/online_reader/TolkienEpilogue.pdf


	6. Undying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't Tolkien's writing, just my own adaptation. I drew it a few years ago and wanted to give it a more lasting home on the internet here!


End file.
